switch_shmupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphabetical list of Nintendo Switch shmups/STGs
Titles in bold have a physical release (work in progress). 1917 The Alien Invasion DX 8-bit Yu-No's great adventure Aaero A-Jax [[Aces of the Luftwaffe Squadron|'Aces of the Luftwaffe Squadron']] Aero Fighters 2 / Sonic Wings 2 Aero Fighters 3 / Sonic Wings 3 Alien Cruise [[Alpha Mission|'Alpha Mission']] Alpha Mission II Angerforce: Reloaded Aqua Kitty UDX Arcade Classics Anniversary Collection (Konami) [[Arcade Love plus Pengo!|'Arcade Love plus Pengo!']] Argus Armed F Assault Android Cactus Astebreed Azure Reflections Beekyr Reloaded Bells and Whistles [[Binding of Isaac|'Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+, The']] Black Bird Black Paradox [[Blazing Chrome|'Blazing Chrome']] Blazing Star Blue Rider The Bug Butcher [[Caladrius Blaze|'Caladrius Blaze']] [[Arcade Love plus Pengo!|'CombatZeal']] Contra Anniversary Collection (Contra, Super Contra, Super C, Contra III: The alien wars, Super Probotector: Alien Rebels, Contra: Hard Corps, Probotector, Operation C) Contra (Arcade) Contra (JP) Contra (NA) Contra Hard Corps Contra III Contra Rogue Corps Cotton Reboot [[Cuphead|'Cuphead']] Cycle 28 [[Danmaku Unlimited 3|'Danmaku Unlimited 3']] Dark Gravity [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Darius (Arcade)']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Darius Alpha (PC Engine)']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Darius Cozmic Collection']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Darius II (Arcade)']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Darius II (Mega Drive)']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Darius Force (Super Famicom)']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Darius Gaiden (Arcade)']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Darius Twin (Super Famicom)']] DeathSmiles DeathSmiles II Debris Infinity Detana!! Twinbee Devil Engine Dezatopia [[Dimension Drive|'Dimension Drive']] [[Downwell|'Downwell']] [[Dragon Blaze|'Dragon Blaze']] [[Earth Atlantis|'Earth Atlantis']] [[ESP.Ra.De|'ESP.Ra.De']] Fantasy Zone Flying Girl Striker Freedom Finger FullBlast FullBlast 2 Gain Ground Galaga Galaga ´88 Galak-Z: The Void Galak-Z: Variant S Galaxy Champions TV [[Game Paradise|'Game Tengoku/Game Paradise']] Gemini Arms [[Ghost Blade HD|'Ghost Blade HD']] Ghost Pilots [[Gigantic Army|'Gigantic Army']] Graceful Explosion Machine Gradius Gradius II Grand Brix Shooter Graze Counter [[Gunbarich|'Gunbarich']] [[Gunbird|'Gunbird']] [[Gunbird 2|'Gunbird 2']] Gunlord X Habroxia Hive Jump Horizon Shift ’81 Hyper Sentinel Ice Cream Surfer Ikari Warriors [[Ikaruga|'Ikaruga']] Image Fight In the hunt / Kaitei Daisensou Inferno 2 Iro Hero It came from space and ate our brains Jamestown+ Jets'N'Guns Kitten Squad Kyogeki Quartet Fighters L.F.O. Last Resort Life Force M.A.C.E. Space Shooter Manticore Galaxy on Fire Mars: Chaos Menace Mech Rage Mecha Ritz: Steel Rondo Metal Slug Metal Slug 2 Metal Slug 3 Metal Slug 4 Metal Slug 5 Metal Slug X Monkey Barrels Monkey King: Master of the clouds Moon Cresta Moon Patrol [[My Friend Pedro|'My Friend Pedro']] Namco Museum [[Namco Museum Arcade Pac|'Namco Museum Arcade Pac']] Neko Navy: Daydream Edition Nemesis [[Neurovoider|'Neurovoider']] NoReload Heroes Omega Fighter Operation C Oshaberi! Horijo!Gekihori ~Ana Horisukii Uchuu o Sukuu tte Nandeya nen Overdriven: Reloaded Pacific Wings [[Panzer Dragoon|'Panzer Dragoon']] [[Pawarumi|'Pawarumi']] Pop'n Twinbee [[SNK 40th ANNIVERSARY COLLECTION|'Prehistoric Isle']] Prehistoric Isle 2 Preventive Strike Probotector Project Starship [[Psikyo Shooting Collection|'Psikyo Shooting Collection']] [[Psyvariar Delta|'Psyvariar Delta']] Psycho Soldier PuPaiPo Space Deluxe Pulstar Q-YO Bläster Quad Fighter K [[R-Type Dimensions EX|'R-Type Dimensions EX']] R-Type Final 2 [[Radirgy Swag|'Radirgy Swag']] [[Raiden V: Director’s Cut|'Raiden V: Director’s Cut']] Rainbows, toilets & unicorns [[Riddled Corpses EX|'Riddled Corpses EX']] [[Rival Megagun|'Rival Megagun']] Rive: Ultimate Edition Rocket Wars RocketsRocketsRockets Rogue Aces Rolling Gunner [[RXN - Raijin -|'RXN - Raijin -']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Sagaia (Arcade)']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Sagaia (GameBoy)']] [[Darius Cozmic Collection|'Sagaia (Sega Master System)']] Saint Dragon [[Samurai Aces|'Samurai Aces']] Scramble [[Samurai Aces|'Sengoku Ace']] [[Sengoku Cannon|'Sengoku Cannon']] [[Shikhondo: Soul Eater|'Shikhondo: Soul Eater']] [[Arcade Love plus Pengo!|'Shmup Skill Test']] Shock Troopers 2nd Squad [[Sine Mora EX|'Sine Mora EX']] [[Sisters Royale|'Sisters Royale']] Skies of Fury Sky Force Anniversary Sky Force Reloaded Sky Rogue [[SNK 40th ANNIVERSARY COLLECTION|'SNK 40th ANNIVERSARY COLLECTION']] [[Sol Divide|'Sol Divide']] [[Space Blaze|'Space Blaze']] Space Dave! [[Space Invaders Invincible Collection|'Space Invaders Invincible Collection']] Squadron 51 Star Force Star Fox Star Ghost Star Soldier Stardust Galaxy Warriors State of Anarchy: Master of Mayhem [[Steredenn: Binary Stars|'Steredenn: Binary Stars']] Straimium Immortaly [[Strikers 1945|'Strikers 1945']] [[Strikers 1945 II|'Strikers 1945 II']] Strikers 1945 III / Strikers 1999 Strikers 1945 Plus Strikers 2020 Sturmwind EX Subdivision Infinity Super C Super Contra SUPER E.D.F. EARTH DEFENSE FORCE Super Hydorah Super Mega Space Blaster Special Turbo Super Probotector Alien Rebels Super Real Darwin Super Rock Blasters Super Star Path Switch 'N' Shoot Syder Reloaded Tachyon Project Tank Force [[Tengai / Sengoku Blade|'Tengai / Sengoku Blade']] Terra Cresta Terra Force THOTH Thunder Cross Thunder Force IV Time Pilot Touhou Azure Reflections [[Touhou Kobuto V: Burst Battle|'Touhou Kobuto V: Burst Battle']] TwinBee Twinkle Star Sprites Typhoon [[Ultracore|'Ultracore']] [[Valfaris|'Valfaris']] [[Vasara HD Collection|'Vasara HD Collection']]' (Vasara / Vasara II)' Velocity 2X Victory Road Vortex Attack EX VS. Gradius Vulcan Venture [[Wild Guns Reloaded|'Wild Guns Reloaded']] [[Xeno Crisis|'Xeno Crisis']] Xenoraid XenoRaptor Xeodrifter X Multiply XX Mission Zed Blade [[Zero Gunner 2|'Zero Gunner 2']] Category:Stg Category:Shmup Category:Twinstick Category:Runngun